


your voice is my favorite sound

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fooling Around, Getting Together, M/M, baby boys, chris is infatuated, stoned!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>knees lock around his hips tighter, and chris grips sebastian’s waist tighter, his long limbs just barely fitting into the small space he’s created. there’s more space, the entire couch is empty and yet chris is pinned to the left side, against the arm and holding onto the body against his.<br/>chris tips his head back, one of his hands letting go of sebastian and he reaches for the bourbon on the side table.<br/>one gulp, awkward and messy. the bourbon falls from his lips as he swallows, and almost immediately, sebastian reaches forward, the pad of his thumb swiping over the drop and chris’s heart stutters when sebastian sucks his thumb into his mouth.<br/>“christ.” he breathes out, heart pounding and sebastian just smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice is my favorite sound

**Author's Note:**

> just random while listening to urban flora. the title is from drift! :)

his eyes drag shameless, slow and sultry over the curve against sebastian’s hip. instinctively, he licks his lips, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. hands reach over, snatching the bourbon from his grasp, fingers brushing just barely against chris’s. the bottle glistens with perspiration and his eyes train on sebastian’s fingers, the pads of his thumb smearing the condensation against the neck of the bottle.  
head, tipped back and adam’s apple working slowly, treacherously to swallow the alcohol.  
“how long do you plan on staying like this?” he asks, fingers skimming over the fine hairs of his beard, standing up from the worn couch in sebastian’s apartment.  
full, pink lips stretch over gleaming teeth, a grin so playful and confident, nothing like sebastian. chris raises an eyebrow, making his way over to where sebastian stands, aimlessly swaying his hips to the tune of absolutely nothing. to silence. exactly how it’s supposed to be.  
“mhm, how much is left?” he shakes the bottle, wrist flicking gracefully.  
it awes chris.  
“not much,” chris replies, voice low. steady, slim fingers wrap around chris’s neck, snaking over and against his temple, tugging gently against his hair.  
sebastian smiles again, features lax and soft, like the sea before a storm. there’s ice in his eyes, chris notices, but nothing like the harsh, freeze of winter but almost what the joy of winter is.  
like snowball fights before breakfast and ice skating at midnight. like snowflakes melting on your skin and the delicious chill of icy wind crawling within your jacket and brushing against your neck.  
and yet all seas are calm before a storm.  
“will you dance with me?” words whispered against his tongue, like the taste of bourbon and nothing.  
the moonlight melts against sebastian’s skin, the creamy, pale colour of snow and rain and all the things right with the world.  
it brings a smile to chris’s face.  
“ _always_.”  
another cheshire cat grin.  
chris sways forward, one hand sliding onto sebastian’s hip, grip flexing to hold on tighter. his other hand brushes over sebastian’s jaw, fingertips grazing against the shadow of his cheekbones.  
“pass me the joint, eh?” sebastian says, voice silvery and thin. chris lets his hand fall from sebastian’s face and he reaches back, fingers closing around the burning joint left on the coffee table, forgotten until now. sebastian takes it, eyes raking over chris’s face appreciatively. though it’s 2am and the night is quiet, chris’s mind soars.  
he isn’t even high.  
not that he needs to be, spending these precious moments with sebastian. the kind he craves when he’s away, the empty space where sebastian’s presence lingers, like the smoke that clings to the clothing of a stoner or the way the tide constantly washes over the shore and against the rocks.  
chris’s eyes remain trained on sebastian who moves with the grace of an elephant, clumsy and slow as he takes another drag, letting out a small, pleased sound followed by a dreamy smile and a tremulous giggle.  
chris feels his own lips stretch into a smile, amused as sebastian takes his hands again and moves, retaining the elephant like grace.  
sebastian’s head falls against chris’s shoulders, body pressed tightly against chris. inhaling slowly and breathing chris in.  
a shiver of delight runs over chris’s spine and he moulds himself with sebastian. like two puzzle pieces but even then, they aren’t that compatible. instead, like art, meshed in no particular order but still so seamless together.  
“sleep?” chris asks, and sebastian shakes his head almost immediately.  
“never.”  
chris merely sways back, body attached to sebastian enough to make him move as well and they’re dancing. not much more than a sway, sebastian’s head still resting in the crook of chris’s neck, breathing even and slow.  
sebastian’s arms wrap tightly around chris’s neck, slowly pushing him back and back until the backs of his knees knock against the couch and suddenly, sebastian’s crawled into his lap. another drag of the joint, hazy smoke swimming in chris’s vision.  
sebastian bites down on his bottom lip, chewing softly. eyes locked with chris, not looking away.  
it’s funny, though, how sebastian isn’t even trying and yet he’s possibly the most incredible thing in chris’s life. he breathes out again, smoke invading chris’s senses and clogging his mind with _sebastian._  
knees lock around his hips tighter, and chris grips sebastian’s waist tighter, his long limbs just barely fitting into the small space he’s created. there’s more space, the entire couch is empty and yet chris is pinned to the left side, against the arm and holding onto the body against his.  
chris tips his head back, one of his hands letting go of sebastian and he reaches for the bourbon on the side table.  
one gulp, awkward and messy. the bourbon falls from his lips as he swallows, and almost immediately, sebastian reaches forward, the pad of his thumb swiping over the drop and chris’s heart stutters when sebastian sucks his thumb into his mouth.  
“christ.” he breathes out, heart pounding and sebastian just smiles.  
his hands travel from chris’s neck and towards his shoulders, fingers digging into the muscle there and gripping tightly.  
chris puts the bottle back on the side table and his left hand gravitates towards the small of sebastian’s back, slipping under his thin, grey t shirt and pressing the tips of his fingers to the heat seeping from sebastian’s body.  
travelling down and towards the knobs of his spine, fingertips dancing over the entirety of his back and sebastian inhales sharply, going limp against chris’s shoulder.  
he purrs, eyelashes fluttering against chris’s neck and chris presses harder, nails dragging ever so slowly over the span of his back, ghosting softly.  
leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.  
sebastian sits straighter, eyes glassy and lips swollen. chris runs his index finger over his mouth, his other hand resuming its circles on sebastian’s back.  
“so pretty, so good for me.” he rasps out and sebastian whines, squirming in chris’s lap. he grinds forward, hands tightening on chris’s shoulders and he moves forward, slow and delicious.  
“need more bourbon.” sebastian murmurs against chris’s cheek, rubbing his smooth jaw against chris’s bearded one.  
chris chuckles, passing the bottle to sebastian who takes a drink, wiping his mouth before blinking.  
“definitely needed that.”  
chris puts the bottle back, shutting his eyes briefly. it’s easy like this. to be nobodies in the middle of the night. just another mess of bodies in an inconspicuous apartment in just another city.  
in just another part of the world.  
chris slips both of his hands into the back pockets of sebastian’s jeans, hips thrusting forward, shallow and lazy. it creates a low key pressure against his body, not enough to be actual pleasure but enough to feel good.  
“stay” sebastian asks plaintively, voice hiding nothing.  
chris cocks his head to the side, finally pressing his mouth to sebastian’s for the first time tonight.  
“ _always_.”


End file.
